


Touch

by SuetonicSonic



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I'm tired, It's late, enjoy my lame story, i'm not sure of what to type here lol, kylos pov, lol, my interpretation of the hand touch scene???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuetonicSonic/pseuds/SuetonicSonic
Summary: It pained me so badly to see her like that and I could not understand as to why.“I’ve never felt so alone…” she sighed.“You’re not alone,” I quickly insisted, shocking myself with my own sincerity.  The words fell from my lips before I could even stop myself.  However, by the look on her face, she seemed to believe me.--My interpretation of the hand touch scene, Kylo's POV.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly probably bad. I'm not very good at writing, I have a hard time trying to put what I think into words. My mind just doesn't work that way lol. Enjoy anyways!

Another perplexing, tingling sensation became aware to me.  By now, I knew exactly what that meant.  I was about to see her again.  To be quite honest, I’ve been looking forward to another connection with her.  I smirked, remembering how flustered I made her the last time.  It was my favorite interaction that I’ve had with her yet.

 

Frankly, I was expecting all the harsh words like she spat at me the previous times the force bond connected us.  That this time would be like all the others.  It would only consist of her raising her voice and denying the truth that is her destiny.  That’s how they always went, even face-to-face.  She was always angry with him, she reminded him of himself; always angry, aggressive, and brooding.

 

But here she was.  I know it seems impossible, but it is almost like I felt her grief and despondence even before the bond unveiled.  There she sat, wrapped in a woven, cloth blanket, soaked to the bone.  There was a pitiful expression on her face, her head fixated on the ground in deep thought.  It was a few moments before she even acknowledged my presence.

 

She looked up towards me; the look in her eyes made me almost feel sorry for her.

 

“Ben,” she spoke solemnly.  He hated hearing his birth name but when Rey said it, it felt… _right_.

 

“I needed to talk to you about something…” she continued.  “I feel like you are the only person in the entire galaxy that would understand…”

 

I was very taken aback by her earnest but at the same time I appreciated her honesty, though I did not want to show it; especially around her.  Rey went on to explain what had happened to her that had her so unnerved.  I did my best to listen to the best of my abilities as I was still trying to figure out just exactly _how_ the force bond even worked, as I did every time it happened.

 

Rey spoke of her vision of the opening of a cave, a large, dark hole, she described, and followed its pull, feeling as if it were trying to show her something.  An almost ghost-like entity pulled her inside and when she fell through, she was met with a mind-numbingly freezing lake below.  As she pulled herself out of the pool and wiped her eyes of the salt water, she looked up to meet the reflective cave wall.

 

She continued on and claimed to be drawn into the cave mirror.  As she was inside the mirror, there was an endless reflection of herself before her.

 

“This didn’t go on forever, I knew it had to be leading me somewhere.” She said wholeheartedly. Rey asked the presumed force-operated mirror to see her parents, begged even.  I wanted to say something but decided against it.  She was opening up to me for the first time.  The least I could do is give her the attention that she and I never received.

 

When she finished with how the mirror showed her nothing, no revelation of who her parents were, she was even more melancholy that when she had started.  Her gaze fell back to the ground.  It pained me so badly to see her like that and I could not understand as to why.

 

“I’ve never felt so alone…” she sighed.

 

“You’re not alone,” I quickly insisted, shocking myself with my own sincerity.  The words fell from my lips before I could even stop myself.  However, by the look on her face, she seemed to believe me.

 

“Neither are you,” she expressed with certainty.

 

If she only knew.

 

I watched her raise her hand towards me.  Not in a malicious way, but in an almost… grateful way.  Was this her way of thanking me?  I had no real way of knowing.  Primitive.

 

In return, I took off my leather glove and extended my hand towards her.  I did not want to upset her further.  As she reached towards me, I could have sworn that I could feel heat on my body.  The heat grew more the closer our hands came to each other.  What happened next, I never could have prepared for.  It was absolutely implausible.

 

But it happened.

 

We touched hands, a thousand or so lightyears away.  How is this possible?  I was shocked to say the least.  As my room faded away, it was replaced by wherever in the galaxy she was currently.  We were in a small, quaint hut.  I saw that it was nightfall, darkness could be seen through the window of the hut.  I could smell the sea, the rain, and hear the crackling heat of the fire beside Rey and I.

 

As if this experience wasn’t overwhelming enough, I was pulled into an astonishing vision.  I saw the scavenger and I together.  Yes, together.  Side by side in the most unforeseen future.  That was utterly impossible, completely outlandish unless… she were to turn?  That was the only explanation as to why they were together.  I saw a single tear stream down her illuminated face.  Was she seeing the same vision?

 

I was unable to speak about further, as there was someone shouting.

 

Luke.

 

Rey and I snapped our heads towards the man, who was incredibly disheveled.  Rain was pouring off his face and clothes.  He stared right at me and Rey holding hands.  Did… I teleport here?

 

“Stop,” he blared with the utmost fury.  Using the force, Luke destroyed the small little hut, the bricks scattering into the darkness quickly surrounding us.  Just as I was about to stand and defend Rey and I, the bond disconnected.  I was left with an empty feeling with Rey no longer being there.  But here I was, suddenly alone again in my cold room.

 

Though, not for long.

 

I felt the burning heat of rage surge throughout my body.  I remembered that fateful night from long ago, where Luke had tried to kill me in my sleep.  What if he is trying to do the same to Rey?  Yes, that could be the only thing happening right now.  There is nothing else that would make sense.

 

Later, I lied back into my bed, exhausted from destroying my room yet again and repeatedly trying to reopen the force bond.  I wanted to see her.  To make sure that she was alive and unharmed.  _Kriff_.  I wish I knew why I even _cared_ so much.  But that was honestly the last thing on my mind.

 

My brain accumulated many different thoughts, trying to process the past hour.  I thought of Rey, the story she told me, our heartfelt moment, the vision.  And of Luke once more.  I felt hatred flood my senses.  What if he truly did try and hurt her?  I’m absolutely certain that he did.

 

The next time I see Luke again, I won’t just kill him for betraying and hurting me all those years ago.

 

He will pay for hurting Rey too.


End file.
